Jane has a surprise for Maura
by wcduran
Summary: Jane has a surprise for Maura..oh what will it be.  Rizzles forever


Disclaimer: Don't own any part of the Rizzoli and Isle world, thanks to Tess and Janet.

****This will be a two part series, not a two chapter series, because I just love the titles that I picked out and I can't do a chapter series and keep the titles. So since I have some down time from my current story I am working on, while you guys decide; I decided to finally put this one to paper that's been in my head for 2 weeks. So enjoy"**

**_Jane has a surprise for Maura_.**

Jane reached for the remote control that was on the coffee table and hit the stop button to turn off the movie, that had just ended. Maura fussed when Jane moved, because she was comfortable. For the last 108 minutes she has been snuggling on top of Jane while the movie played, of course planting kisses on her occasionally, here and there.

"You have to get up anyway." Jane told her.

Pouting, "Why"

"Cause I've had too many beers" She grinned.

Still pouting, "uuunnnhhhh", extracting herself.

When Jane came back, "would you like another glass of wine" heading to the kitchen.

"Sure", she followed.

"You know for an R rating, that movie was pretty explicit." Jane commented.

"Yes it was, and it was kind of stimulating" She intentionally lowered her voice as she sauntered up to her lover.

"Why Maura Isles, are you horny." Laughing, then taking her into her arms and claiming her mouth.

Maura reciprocated as she plunged her tongue deep into her mouth as she claimed ownership between Jane's legs.

Jane pulled Maura's legs up around her waist as she made her way to the bedroom.

xxxxx

"Jane, that was amazing." She told her as they laid there sticky with sweat.

"Thank you" Still panting. After a few moments Jane asked "I have a question for you."

"Yes"

"Do you miss being with a man?" She was serious.

Maura was shocked. "Jane Rizzoli, what on earth would possess you to ask that question?"

"Well...we watched that movie and that guy _was_ hot; then we got to see more of him than we should have and you got all hot and bothered and then we did just had mind blowing sex. So I guess I was just wondering." Uncertainty in her voice.

Maura rolled them both over, looking down at her "Jane...I want your full attention...hear me now and hear me clearly. I love you with all my heart, you are the _most_ generous, thorough, exquisite lover I have ever had and you are more than enough for me. I do not _want _or _need_ anyone else. Do I make myself clear."

Her words vibrated through Jane and she couldn't help but smile. "Crystal" as she leaned up and softly grazed her lips with Maura's.

xxxxx

Jane is sitting at her desk having just finished her report for the bosses. "Hey Frost, can you deliver mine when you deliver yours?" She asked nicely.

"Sure" He replied.

"Cool thanks." She got up grabbed her jacket, walked over to his desk and set the file down.

"Where are you going?" He casually asked.

"I've got an errand to run, call me if anything comes up, otherwise I'll see you Monday."

"K, have a good weekend."

"You too" and she was gone.

xxxxx

She walked around the specialty store looking for just the right thing. A woman walked up and asked her if she needed any help.

"Uh...yeah I guess I do." Sounding nervous.

"Well what are you looking for or what do you have in mind." She ebony haired raven inquired, smiling seductively at the brunette.

"Well... I...I want to get a _thing_ for my girlfriend."

"Oh" Her smile faded with that word, then she became all business. "Well, what kind of thing?"

"You know a _thing_" She held her fingers out about 6 inches apart.

"So your looking for a dildo" She asked smiling again as Jane blushed. "It's OK, you're not the first one to be embarrassed coming in here. So tell me what kind are you looking for?"

"I really don't know." She said totally honest.

"Well there are many different options." She walked off motioning her to follow. "You have vibrating ones, or non vibrating ones, small ones, medium ones, large ones, extra large ones, some that move, some that have anal pleasuring aids, some that are hard plastic, and some that feel almost like the real deal; it just depends on what you want to _do_ to her." Smiling bigger looking over her shoulder at her.

"I want one that feels real and...I can wear." Speaking softly on the latter part of that sentence.

"Oh girl, you are too adorable, come on" She grinned as she tugged on her sleeve.

She brought her to the toys first and showed her the different ones. "Can I recommend something since you're new to this experience?" Politely asking.

"Sure"

"This one would actually be perfect for what you probably have in mind." She grabbed one off the shelf appropriately name _The next best thing. _"Now all you have to decide is what size you want, has she ever been with a man before."

"Yes" She picked up the three of the four sized boxes and looked at them. They ranged in size from 4, 7, and 10 inches. "I don't know, I don't want to hurt her." She said sincerely.

"Well...if I may...they say the average male is 6 inches, so this one should suit you perfectly, unless she's really _freaky" _She sang the last word pointing to the 7 inch one. "And if it's too big for her, just don't put it all the way in."

Jane agreed, then they walked over to the harnesses.

She put several on Jane to get the perfect fit, also to show her how she will actually _strap it_ on when the time came. Now Jane was not completely uncomfortable with this scene. The woman had an ease about her that made it seem like you _weren't_ doing something dirty, after all, she kind of had to considering where she worked.

The clerk asked if she would be interested in any other items, lotions, handcuffs, etc.

She had to laugh, "I'm a cop so I already have the cuffs, but thank you." She laughed.

"No problem, officer." Giving her her best sly smile.

"Detective actually"

"Even better"

xxxxx

Jane had called her in route back to her house. "Hey...whatcha doing?"

"Straightening up before I leave for the day, where did you go? I went upstairs for a file and Frost said you left for the day."

"Oh, I just had a few errands to take care of, I'm going to stop for Chinese food. You're still coming over right?" Sounding hopeful, she really wanted to surprise her.

"Of course, I'll be leaving here in about 30, I need to run home, check on Bass then I'll be over. Can I bring anything?"

"Nope...just you" smiling into the receiver.

"Well OK, I'll see you in a bit, love you"

"Love you too."

xxxxx

Jane got home, threw the food on the counter and ran into the bathroom, she didn't have a lot of time before Maura would be knocking.

Jane answered the door and let Maura in.

"My don't you look comfortable" Maura commented taking in her sweat pants and her oversized shirt that came to her thighs.

"Yeah, I figured I slum it tonight." Barely able to contain her smile, she noticed that Maura was a wearing a dress. "How convenient" she thought to herself.

xxxxx

After they ate, Maura helped Jane clean up. Jane was standing at the sink rinsing out the rag she used to wipe off the table, when Maura came up behind her and slid her hands under her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She childishly asked.

"Thanking you for dinner." She moved her hands around her rib cage and up to her breasts. Her fingers slid under the fabric of her bra and she pinched each nipple.

Jane grunted as she rested her head backwards on Maura's shoulder.

Maura glided her hands down her rib cage to her navel to her bikini line, when Jane's head popped up and grabbed her hands in her own. Turned around, infused her fingers into the side's of Maura's hair as they collided lips.

Maura quickly gave Jane access, but when Maura tried to wrap her arms around her and pull her flush with her own body, Jane stopped the kiss.

"What's the matter" Maura asked as if something were truly wrong.

"Not a damn thing" Grinning like a Cheshire cat. Jane spun them both around to where Maura's back was in front of the sink now. Maura went in for another kiss, but that too was broke when Jane placed her hands on her Maura's hip turning her around to face the sink.

"What are you doing, it's my turn." She questioned.

"Not right now it isn't, you can take your turn later...much later" As she placed her hand on the side of her cheek, only turning her head as their mouths fought for control over Maura's shoulder.

Jane had her hands on Maura's hips and every time she tried to back up into her, Jane would hold her at bay, "Jane" she mumbled through lips and tongue.

Jane ignored her. She slid her hands up her thighs and raked her nails upwards to her core, causing the blonde to almost lose control of her legs. Jane started caressing her womanhood, she needed her wet.

Maura groaned again and grabbed the sink for support, Jane just had to smile at the sounds that were coming from her tiny friend.

When Jane dipped her fingers into her, she decided it was time. She went from kissing her sideways to pulling her head back with her right hand as she bit her neck and held the bite. Maura's legs again almost gave out. Jane removed her left hand from inside of her and tugged on her panties to lower them. When they fell, Maura stepped out of them. Jane then backed up her hips so she could pull down her sweats without the toy she had been wearing this evening touching Maura.

"What are you doing Jane?" She inquired as she tried to turn her head., but Jane continued to cup her under her chin, and raised her head back to lay on her shoulder, while she kept kissing and biting making Maura continue to moan.

"I'm going to fuck you" She growled seductively into her ear.

"Language Jane" She scolded playfully.

Jane held the object with her free hand as she used her legs to spread Maura's further apart. Maura just giggled.

Jane took the tip of the dildo and rubbed it against Maura's wet sex, lubricating it. Maura noticed that it did not feel like Jane's fingers, she tried to look down, but Jane held her against her shoulder licking the length of her neck.

"Jane... what is..."

Jane inserted the falice object into her and thrust into her hard.

Maura screamed in delight as Jane penetrated her deeper and deeper with each loving push.

This time Maura's jerk was so strong that Jane could not hold her; she catapulted her self forward over the sink reaching out for anything to grasp onto as her legs were definitely about to give out as Jane just kept driving farther into her.

She knocked over the dish soap and the sponge tray, still trying to grab on to something to support her weight. Jane couldn't help but giggle as Maura was losing all self control.

Jane leaned over her, moved her arms underneath her and grabbed the faucet holding them in place and she continued fucking her, hard. Jane found a steady rhythm as she pinned her against the sink, Maura couldn't do anything but take it, and she took it with great pleasure. When Jane could tell that Maura was close to release, she pushed forward, harder and faster. Maura finally screamed in absolute pleasure and went slack. Jane just fell on top of her out of breath and exhausted. Neither could move for several minutes.

When Maura's vision came back and she could finally speak again, "You are in _so much_ trouble, my friend."

Jane was still bent over and inside of her. "Don't threaten me, I could very easily take you again." She half laughed as she was still trying to catch her breath.

"What on earth possessed this?" She inquired also still out of breath.

"I just didn't want you to miss being with a man." She kissed her neck.

"Jane, is this because of the other night, I already told you..."

Jane cut her off, "I know...but I wanted you to know I can be both for you."

"Oh Jane, that is the sweetest gesture anyone has ever made to me." She delicately kissed her.

After a few seconds, the kiss became more heated, more wanting, more needing, then Jane started to rock her hips, again into Maura.

*****Be on the lookout for _Maura has a surprise for Jane_, during my next downtime.*****

*****Comments keep me on a giddiness high, feed the high******


End file.
